darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
208
Willie continues to scheme as Jason and Elizabeth work out a deal to get rid of the goon. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Violence has erupted near Collinwood. A show of brutal anger between man and man. And one of the men is a guest at Collinwood. Now the violent night has passed, but in the day that lies ahead another kind of violence will take place. A meaner, more petty violence. A violence prompted by greed, a violence greater than the show of hatred. Because it is a violence not of the body, but of the spirit. Morning at Collinwood; Willie, sporting a black eye, comes downstairs and smirks at the portrait of Barnabas Collins before heading into the kitchen. In the Drawing room, Elizabeth fiddles with her emerald pendant; McGuire meets with her, and concurs with her opinion that it is time for Willie to depart from Collinwood. She immediately suspects something is amiss. Act I Elizabeth refuses to pay for Willie's travels, until McGuire explains that without money, Willie cannot leave. She offers bus fare; McGuire wants compensation. McGuire notes that Elizabeth's pin is broken and they argue around about the money. She even offers to call the police, although neither of them wants that. They settle on a price of $500. She leaves; Willie enters and Jason scolds him about getting involved in that fight . McGuire tells of his success; Loomis wants more and refuses to leave without it. McGuire promises to send him more. Alone, Willie swipes the broken pendant. Act II Later, David is reading in the Drawing Room as Elizabeth looks for her missing pendant. David hasn't seen it since Elizabeth wore it on her birthday. She retraces her steps and concludes the location of the pendant. In the study, Jason selects a book. Elizabeth comes in and accuses him of taking the pendant, and when she clears him, suggests he get it back from Willie. McGuire gets the pin back from Willie, although Willie tries his best to hold on to it. Jason threatens Willie if he dosen't give the pendant to him he would turn him over to Elizabeth and the police. He fondles it after Jason takes it, because it's so pretty. Act III Willie explains he was hoping to have left Collinwood before Elizabeth discovered the pendant was missing. McGuire tells him that if he has to steal something, then steal something that won't be missed. He orders Loomis to get ready to leave post-haste. Willie insists on looking at the pendant one more time; Jason snatches it away from him. Soon afterward, McGuire phonies up a finding scene in the Drawing Room which Elizabeth doesn't buy. She plans to call the police on Willie. McGuire attempts to cool Elizabeth, who doesn't want to be involved in a life of brawling, bribery, and thievery. Jason reminds her what her life could be like, and what Carolyn and David's life will be like. Act IV David gives Willie a history lesson on the Collins family, which goes back to the 17th century in America. David tells Willie that most of the jewels stayed in the family, with the exception of those, like Abigail Collins, who were buried with their jewels. Later, Willie admires the portrait of Barnabas Collins and the jewels he is depicted as wearing. While reaching out to touch the portrait, Willie hears a heartbeat coming from the portrait, the eyes of which come alive. Memorable quotes Willie: well that was quick well where is it? Jason: i was about to ask you the same question. Willie: what i'm talking about the money. Jason: and i'm Misses Stoddard's pin. Willie: (After Jason McGuire takes back Elizabeth Collins Stoddard pin) I only wanted it because it was so pretty. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 206. Story * Elizabeth's emerald pin with the diamonds around it was given to her by her great-grandmother on her 18th birthday. * Abigail Collins was the fourth great-grandmother of David. Abigail received a necklace from pirates. This event was dramatised in the 50th Anniversary audio drama Blood & Fire. * There's a great-great granduncle of David's who went away to be a missionary. * Barnabas' portrait is amongst those seen in the book David shows to Willie. * $500 in 1967, adjusted for inflation, is worth a little more than $3,000 in 2010. * Some of the genealogical information in this episode will be adjusted later. For instance, Abigail Collins' name will be changed to Naomi. Abigail will be later shown to be David's fourth great-aunt. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Willie * TIMELINE: Day 57 begins, and will end in 210. It was last night when Burke and Willie got into a fight. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 208 on the IMDb0208